TF Cybertron Jetfire x Reader (Fluff)
by xXFracturedwaterXx
Summary: A story about TF Cybertron Jetfire x reader. what will happen when Read alert tries to give Jetfire a needle?


**This was a request from ryekerb I had to watch the entire season coz I've never watched it before and my eyes hurt XD, but from watching it I think I like Jetfire the most coz he has an Australian accent and me being Australian hahaha I love him he's awesome :D, They requested it to be romantic, funny and goofy, anyway. Enjoy. ^-^**

(Y/N) Person

Red Alert:" Look Jetfire, everyone has to have a needle. If you don't you'll get sick." He says holding a needle in his servo with his arms crossed.

Jet Fire:" Ahh... no I think id rather get sick thanks." Jetfire said taking a few steps backwards.  
Red Alert:" It wasn't a question, no come sit down and stop acting like a sparkling." He says gesturing a servo to a med bay berth.  
Jetfire:" No, no way!"  
Leobreaker:" Oh come on it didn't hurt." Clearly lying.  
(Y/N):" Oh come on Leobreaker don't be 'Lion' to him. hahah" I say and start laughing.  
Everyone just groaned at my very bad pun.

Hotshot:" Primus, (Y/N) that was so bad it hurt."  
(Y/N):" What no haha it was funny haha" Saying through laughter.  
Red Alert:" Jetfire, (Y/N) even had one and it didn't hurt her, tell him (Y/N)"  
(Y/N):" Hurt? my primus did it hurt, like nothing I ever felt before, I thought my circuit vein's would rip out." I say joking.  
Red Alert:" (Y/N)!" he said shouting at.  
Jetfire:" What?! no, no way. I-I ahh I think I hear Optimus callin' me."  
Optimus:" No, I'm right here." Optimus said walking up behind him.  
Jetfire starts backing up looking quite scared.

(Y/N):" Okay, Jetfire I was only joking, its just like getting pinched, it will only hurt a little." I say smiling at him sweetly.  
Jetfire:" No I don't want the needle."  
Skattorshot:" If anyone can talk him into it, its (Y/N)."  
Vector Prime:" She can make him do anything if she wanted him to."  
(Y/N):" look I'll be there by your side, it only takes 5 seconds." I say  
Jetfire:" No, that's 5 second to long." He says and start running to the exit.  
Skattorshot:" Oh, we got a runner."  
Hotshot:" We got a twenty three nineteen!" Hotshot said off The movie monsters inc making me laugh.  
I ran and tackled Jetfire to the ground. with him struggling to get away from me.

(Y/N):" Nurse, hand me the needle" I say with one of my servos out towards Red alert still trying not to let Jetfire get away.  
Red Alert:" Why am I the nurse?" he said making me laugh while he hands me the needle.  
(Y/N):" alright, small prick." I say taking the cab off of the needle.  
Jetfire:" what did you call me?" He turns his helm trying to look at me.  
(Y/N):" What? Oh no hahaha I wasn't calling you a prick hahah." I say making my self laugh along with everyone else.  
But Jetfire got me off guard and tried to get away, I hardly held him down but Red Alert and Hotshot jumped on him to help.

Jetfire:" No! Get off me-AHHHH!" He says but I cut him off by jabbing him with the needle.  
(Y/N):" See, that wasn't so bad, now was it? I say as everyone gets off him.  
Jetfire:" That was terrible, I hated it." He says in his Australian accent, which I love so much.  
Makes me weak kneed when ever he talks, I'm lucky to have him.

Red Alert:" I don't no why you hate it so much, Jetfire you've been hurt worse in battle."  
Jetfire:" yea but I getta' hurt em' back" He says turning to laying on is back.  
Optimus:" At least its over, you can get up now Jetfire."  
Jetfire:" I ahh... I can get up."  
(Y/N):" Have you tried getting down? hahaha" I say hearing laughing  
Optimus just stood there chuckling as he face palmed himself.  
Jetfire:" Oh wow, why didn't I think of that." Jetfire said sarcastically. Making me giggle.

Optimus:" Well I think its time to take the children back home, since the minicons are all ready in recharge, Hotshot, Skattorshot and I will take them home. As for everyone else, get some rest." With that everyone said 'Yes sir' and transformed to drive/fly to there quarters or wait for the kids to get in. So it was just me, Jetfire and Red alert who was shutting down the computers systems. I look back at Jetfire who was still on his back.

(Y/N):" Hahah, want help?" I say giggling.  
Jetfire:" No I have had enough help from you." he says swaying side to side trying to get up like a turtle on his shell. Making me laugh harder.  
(Y/N):" Look Jetfire, I wouldn't have done that if you would of just let Red Alert give you the needle." I say standing over him.  
Jetfire:" I guess, but it still would of hurt" He said looking up at me, which I reply with a sweet smile.  
(Y/N):" Yes it still would have hurt but not as much, coz I would be there holding your servo, okay?"  
Jetfire:" aha... can you help me up now?"  
(Y/N):" Oh, so know you want my help?" I say cocking out my hip and placing a servo on it.  
Jetfire:" Oh come on baby, just help me." Jetfire said reaching his arms out to me.  
(Y/N):" Hmm no" I say smirking.  
Jetfire:"wha..?"  
(Y/N):" Im not always gonna be there to help you Jet, you have to be determined."

Jetfire:" What? Be determined to go to my quarters and recharge? Wow I'm so exited about that." He said sarcastically. Making me giggling slightly.

I walk closer and throw my left leg over his body and sit on him, straddling him. I then place my servos on either side of his helm and push down his mouth plating and kiss him passionately and loving. I close my optics and moan a little. I stay that way for a moment before pulling away to whisper into his audio respecters.

(Y/N):" No... Its who's going to be in there you should be exited about, hehe" I say making a sexy giggle at the end.

Jetfire blushed then smirked.

Jetfire:" Okay, now I'm determined". He said making me giggle.  
Red alert:" Take it to the room" Red alert said walking past us.  
Jetfire:" well I would, but I cant get up."  
Red Alert:" Well try doing what (Y/N) said to do."  
Jetfire:" And that was?"  
Red Alert:" Try getting down, haha" he said laughing at the end walking out of the room.  
(Y/N):" Hahaha, my primus, hahah" Making Jetfire groan.  
Red Alert:" By the way, you look like a turtle." He said poking his helm in the door then walking away.  
(Y/N):" Hahah, see" I say still straddling him.  
Jetfire:" I don't look like a turtle" he said placing his servos on my hips.  
(Y/N):" Hahah okay, okay what ever you say." I said as I ran my servos down to his abdomen and back up placing them over his spark so I can feel his spark beating, I close my optics and smile feeling the closeness between us.

Jetfire POV

Jetfire:- Damn, I'm lucky to have her, she's so beautiful.- I thought to myself, as my thumbs rub circles on her hips, I let go to push myself to a wall and prop myself leaning on it, making her open her optic's.

(Y/N):" Why are you lookin at me like that?" She says is I put my legs up to support her back as my back leans against the wall.

I then place my servo at her hip again pulling her a bit closer to me, then wrapping an arm around her waist as the other goes under her chin and pulls her helm gently to mine as I place a very gently butterfly kiss to her soft lips and pulling away, as she makes a sweet smile that I love so much spread across her face.

(Y/N) POV

Jetfire:" Because I love ya', baby." Jetfire said with his Australian accent I love so much.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and copy the butterfly kiss he gave me.  
(Y/N):" I love you too, Jetfire" I say placing my forehelm on his, making him smile.  
Jetfire:" You're so beautiful, I dunno how I got ya', but I'm never lettin' ya' go." he said pulling me into a nothing passionate kiss.  
(Y/N) POV  
Jetfire pulled me into a kiss which within seconds I melted into, fluttering my optic's closed.  
(Y/N):-He's such a good kisser- I thought to myself.

I started to moan as my cheeks grew hotter, He then rubbed his servo up and then down my back earning another moan from me. I unwrapped my right arms and ran my servo from behind his neck down over his shoulders down in font of his neck, trailing down to his Autobot insignia and tracing it getting a moan from him. Our lips parted every now and capturing each others top or bottom lip in the process, making a kissing noise when ever we parted and re-joined out lips.  
We soon parted panting a little looking into each others optics. His servos wrapped around my body as my servos rested on his chest.

(Y/N):" How about we get you up now?" I say biting my bottom lip.  
Jetfire:" And go to my quarters?" he says making me giggle.  
(Y/N):" Haha, yes Jetfire to your quarters" I say getting of him.

But as I stand up he grabs my servo and pulls me back down into his lap so I'm laying in his lap across him like bridle style. He then placed his lips to mine once again but more roughly this time. I intently moaned into it loving how he kissed me, the kiss then ended to soon as he pulled away.

(Y/N):" Jetfire, hehehe" I say placing a soft servo over my mouth giggling." Come on hehe" I say as I stand back up.

I turn around and grab his servos to help him up. He stands and stretches a bit.  
Jetfire:" Feels good ta' get off the floor."

I then start to walk in the direction of his quarters. When I feel his servos come up to mine and fold it softly I blush and look up at him when he smiles back and kiss's me gentle for a second. As our digits interlock with each other. Jetfire then brings my servo up to his mouth and plants a little kiss on it.

Jetfire:" I love ya', baby, with all my spark" He said as he lowered our servos back down by our sides.  
(Y/N):" I love you too, Jetfire." I say sighing and resting my helm on his shoulders, closing my optics as we walked down the hall.

Jetfire POV

My optics never left her as we walked down the hall to my quarters.  
Jetfire:- I love her some much, I'm never gonna' let anythin' eva' happen' to her-. I say to my self sighing and gripping her servo a little tighter.

 **Don't you love happy ending's? I do. Anyway that was my Jetfire x Reader story, requested by ryekerb who asked for It to be romantic, funny and goofy so I hope I ticked all the boxes, this story made me laugh a couple times I hope it did the same for you. If you have a request let me no in the comment and I'll get to it.**

 **{Request's Open}**  
 **I'm not good at writing story's, but what eva,**  
 **I'll write story's from:**

 **\- TF Cybertron**  
 **-TFA**  
 **-TFP**  
 **\- TF RID2001**  
 **\- TF RID2015**  
 **\- TF BAYVERSE MOVIE 1,2,3 4**  
 **\- TF G1( Still watching this)**

 **If you have a request of a show that is not listed, let me know and I will watch it and get to know the characters for you.**  
 **RULES**

 **\- I WILL do human x bot and femme bot x bot**  
 **\- I WILL do gore and horror. (As dark as you request or as I make it)**  
 **\- I WILL do humour and family.**  
 **\- I WILL do fluff's and maybe lemon's.**  
 **\- I WILL MAYBE do male x mech and female x femme I'm just not comfortable writing stuff like that but if you request it I will write it for you.( Nothing against gay's or lesbian's )**  
 **\- I WILL NOT do lemon' or f x f.**  
 **\- I WILL pretty much do anything. XD**  
 **\- I WILL NOT no do character x character.**  
 **\- I WILL do one-shot's and long story's.**  
 **\- I WILL use holo-form's for the robots.**  
 **\- I WILL also do OC's**

 **Put as much details in your request, I will upload 2-4 days a week, If you have any question's feel free to ask.**  
 **See you in the comments**  
 ***Stay Golden***


End file.
